Rufus x Reno - Suit-Wearers & Lovers
by Nalahime
Summary: This is a Story-/One-Shot-Collection, which will be updated as soon as I finish a one-shot/story. When that will be? No idea. How many will there be? Beats me. Simply be happy if they turn up. More before the start of the stories. And with this: thanks a bunch for my beta-reader MsLyoness! Cheers!


**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst**

**Warning: Language / Drugs / Lemon / Man x Man / OOCness (?)**

**Words: 2,927  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy VII, just love to borrow the characters and world.**

**Summary: A drugged and drunk second-in-command of the infamous Turks gets dragged out of a bar by President Shinra´s son. While they are together in a hotel room the redhead boldly proclaims: "You know, Rufy! Heaven´s jus' not enough, yo!" And a smirk dances across the arrogant blond´s lips.**

* * *

**Heaven´s not Enough**

**Rufus x Reno**

* * *

The plate had crushed down on Sector Seven and it was his damn fault. It was his fault that a hundred or more innocent people had lost their lives.

"Shit! Can´t they jus' shut up, already?!"

Even now their voices haunted him, although he had been far away when the plate had come down. The redheaded Turk shook his head in annoyance and pain. Turks – the Organization under the Shinra family that, spied, killed and did other dirty work that SOLDIER could not perform without ruining their image.

"Fucking hell, yo! Mas'er! Another drink! An' bring me more of this stuff here ta sniff!"

Yeah, drugs and drinks were bad and he had sworn to never do drugs again when he had become a Turk, but right now those drugs were the only thing that kept him sane. As he placed another empty glass of ale down on the bar counter, he heard a deep voice behind him. One that he pretty much knew, and he sighed inwardly. How often had he wanted to touch the man standing behind him, and had wanted to be touched in return? Of course the guy didn´t know it, but why should he know it? Work and private went separately.

"I don´t think the combination of those – items – is a very good idea, Reno."

"Waz it ta ya, pretty Shinra boy? I´m off work, so I fuckin' do wha' I want! Now scram!"

Rufus Shinra simply sighed and sat himself beside the Turk on a barstool. He took a side glance at the black-suited, slender man and was shocked. Reno´s blood-red hair, that ended in a long ponytail, had always been unkempt and held in a mess, but now it looked like a bird's nest. His green eyes seemed dark and lost, where there was normally a spark of rebelliousness shining through. It was odd to see the cocky, young man so down and broken. Well, even a Turk had a conscience it seemed. Rufus cleared his throat and then spoke up, because he wanted the other male to snap back to normal.

"I heard what happened. About the plate and all. I don´t think you should wear yourself down like this, Reno. Orders are orders and a Turk follows those without question, right?"

"Fuck!" Reno exclaimed. "It´s always the orders! Who cares wha' happens?! It were orders from above, jus' do it! Great! Wha' do they think we are?! Mindless puppets?! We have a heart an' a conscience, too, yo! Shit! An' what does a snotty brat like you know anyway! Aaaaaah! Jus' gimme a gun and I'll shoot myself!"

And with this he let his head hit the counter with a loud thump-sound.

"It can´t be that bad, Reno! Don´t get dramatic on me, or do you want to be Scarlet?"

"Fuck, no, yo!"

"Then get up, we´re leaving. You had enough to drink and... well, the other thing."

The redhead snorted at that and grinned.

"Can´t say the word 'drugs,' mister well-educated, yo?"

"Stop it and move!" Rufus growled and dragged the Turk out of the bar and into his white limousine.

"Ooooh! I didn´t know you had a bar installed in here, Rufy! Thaz great! Do you have ale, yo?"

"Reno! You had enough! No more drinks for you!"

"Whaaaaat?! You want me to get dehydrated, Rufy?! Not nice, yo! Besides, ale is jus' like water only a bit browner an' wiz a soft bang in it!"

"It´s alcohol, so it´s a no for you! Don´t make me treat you like a child!"

"You´re no fun, Rufy!" Reno pouted and frowned, while Rufus simply sighed, shaking his head.

Hopefully would he survive a drunk Reno without going insane.

* * *

Rufus had brought Reno to a hotel and now the Turk laid down on a bed, giggling. He was surprised that the redhead didn´t need to throw up or other such things, but apparently he was all right. Well, besides being completely silly and kind of like a school-girl. The drugs and alcohol did their thing, he supposed. And then, suddenly, Reno jumped off the bed and yelled:

"I´m in heaven! This is so great!"

The white-clad blond rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. What do you know, now he saw hallucinations and illusions. What came next – dragons and faeries?

Then the young Shinra gasped when he turned towards the other man. Reno had undressed himself while Rufus had been busy looking outside the window, and the young ivory-skinned male was in quite an attractive position. He was on all fours on the bed and stretching himself like a cat – a wildcat perhaps, but still a cat. His hair fell before his face like a curtain and he looked amazing like this! Rufus had never seen the redhead without clothes on, and he had never worn anything that actually fit him or was skin-tight, so he had never noticed how lithe the man actually was. Muscular, yes, but lithe and slender. He had faint scars across his skin, but that made him seem even more like a wildcat, especially when he was moving like one, and that he was. Reno´s hair was in perfect contrast to his skin, and it looked beautiful how it flowed like blood over his body.

"Reno...? Why exactly are you naked?" Rufus asked with a monotone voice.

"Because the clouds feel so much better on your bare skin, yo! It´s all soft!"

"I see... Of course that´s the reason..." he replied dryly.

The Turk suddenly raised his head, which he had down the whole time, and opened his green eyes, framed by red, looking directly at the young Shinra heir. It had a sexy effect with him being on all fours and looking upwards like that, his lips lightly reddish from biting on them. Rufus had a pleasant shiver run down his spine as he watched the pale beauty. The blond had always thought that the man had been attractive like a femme fatal, but paired with his personality, skill and ability he was someone the white-suited male had wanted to try to pursue and win over – body and maybe even heart. People in love were so useful after all. Then Reno said in a bored tone:

"You know, Rufy! Heaven´s jus´ not enough, yo! I mean, it´s jus' another rotten blue up there, right?"

The blond male blinked a few times. Was this his chance? The Turk was beyond his norm right now and certainly wouldn´t refuse him – Rufus Shinra! Then he retorted:

"Oh? Then how about you and I do something that will take you above heaven, Reno?"

"That´s possible?"

"Sure..."

He slowly approached the man and opened his white suit-jacket, revealing the black shirt underneath, then slipped out of both and threw them onto a chair.

"I´ll bring you onto a higher plane for sure, Reno..."

Rufus almost purred that, while kneeling down to kiss the redhead, his tongue slipping in between the slightly opened lips and exploring the new terrain.

He wouldn´t admit that out loud, but Reno just fanned his passion and lust and made him want to devour him. He caressed the Turk's cheek with his thumb, while pulling back again, and let his hand slide into the man´s long hair, letting it glide over his skin. Then he picked one strand of it, encased it in his hand and brought it to his lips. It felt like silk and tasted a little like fire, because of the scent of smoke that lingered on it.

Rufus immediately wondered how his pale skin would taste. Reno´s lips had been soft and sweet, probably because the man always chewed on a lollipop if he were denied a cigarette, and it had fanned the Shinra´s desire even more. Yet, he would not rush this. He wanted to enjoy the Turk and let him feel pleased in return. The redhead always seemed to have it rough in life, so for once wanted he to show him gentleness. He kissed Reno on his cheek, along the jawline and his neck, then went and let his lips ghost along his collarbone, tracing a faint scar and placed a kiss on the middle of the ivory-skinned chest.

When he felt something wet hit his face Rufus stopped and suddenly froze, when his eyes met with the other man´s green orbs. Reno was crying and he didn´t know why, besides that had he never seen the Turk cry before. The young Shinra touched the other man´s wet cheek and caressed it, while wiping away the tears.

"Reno...?" He asked in a soft voice, surprised that he could have such in it to begin with.

Reno opened his eyes and blinked, which let more tears flow and stared at him.

"You shouldn´t be so gentle to me, yo... I only deserve roughness, unforgiving roughness... I mean, I´m a mass-murderer, aren´t I? I shouldn´t even be allowed to live! I killed tons before this, too! What am I supposed to do, to live...?" His voice broke as a sob escaped his lips.

Rufus was startled, but he guessed that he finally got a glance at the Reno that was still pure. The Child, begging for forgiveness, for salvation, wanting to cling to others for help - the child he had never been, couldn´t have been. Seeing him like this, Rufus completely melted and it felt like his cold heart got a crack now – a crack called Reno.

The blond went up and hugged Reno, holding him as close as possible and trying to soothe him. He had never done such a thing before, but the impulse had been there before he could explain it. The Turk sobbed even more now and clung to him as for dear life.

"I shouldn´t be alive! What keeps me alive anyway? Only my stubbornness does, but what do I do if that´s not enough anymore? It´s not enough, yo! Not even heaven is, if I would ever be forgiven..." Reno cried and cuddled into him, as if to hide from the world.

"I´ll keep you alive, Reno. I´ll be the reason for you to live, because you´re not allowed to die without my permission!"

The Turk looked up to him, his watery, green eyes suddenly shining and confusion gleaming in them.

"Why...?"

Rufus shifted uncomfortably in his position, then just kissed Reno lightly on the lips before saying:

"Just because I say so! Now, shut up and enjoy this instead of crying."

The redhead nodded at that and gave him a small, mischievous smirk, then slung his arms around the blond´s neck and kissed him passionately. Now Rufus blinked a few times and stared at the other male. Reno just smirked more and said:

"We both need to enjoy this, yo. You ready for me though, pretty boy?"

"Since when are you on the offensive again...?" he retorted, and Reno shrugged his shoulders.

"Don´t know that myself. But never mind that, I´m totally in the mood now, so come here, Rufy!"

Reno kissed the Shinra´s cheek, then went down to his chin, neck, collarbone, along his jawline and up to his ear, where he licked and kissed until he nibbled at the earlobe and sucked at it. A pleasant growl escaped Rufus's lips, almost a purr, then he began to kiss the redhead's exposed body in front of him. The neck, shoulders and collarbone. His hands were slung the whole time around the other's waist and trailed along the slender back, caressing it. After a while the blond took the lube, he had previously found in one of the bed-drawers and placed some of it on one hand, smearing it around his fingers. Then he let one digit push into the Turks entrance to widen it, which let Reno gasp and shiver, surprised by the sudden, cold intrusion into his body.

As his finger easily enough glided in and out, Rufus let another digit slide in and used his fingers in a scissor-motion to widen the redhead even more. After a while he put in a third finger and the slender male in his arms moaned, moving his body up and down on them. Sweet sounds were escaping the Turks lips and body, and the blond then let his other hand wander along Reno´s abdomen to then place his hand around the man´s hot, twitching member and pump it. The redhead clung to him and soon his voice changed an octave, signaling that he would soon release himself.

Rufus then stopped and opened his suit-pants, letting them slide down a bit together with his underwear, presenting his manhood to the Turk, who gasped a little at the sight.

"Man... I hope you really prepared me well enough, yo."

"As long as you're not a virgin, yes."

"Well, then go ahead... I´m burning up, yo..."

The young Shinra smiled, smeared some lube around his member and did exactly that. He placed Reno´s body on top of his manhood and then pushed carefully into him. After a sigh from the slender male he continued on and let his whole length slide inside in one go. The Turk cried out, clawing at the blond´s back he clung onto and released himself onto the others chest. He had been so close before, and he couldn´t hold it in anymore once the man had entered him, yet he still felt like it wasn´t enough. Reno wanted much more of the other, wanted to feel and smell more of him and that he would get. Rufus didn´t mind it one bit to have gotten the other male´s semen on him, and began to thrust in and out of Reno, soon finding a rhythm with the other male's movements, who moved up and down to meet the muscular blond´s pushes on time. Every single time the young Shinra was in completely, Reno cried out in pleasure and moaned. The position they had chosen was seemingly perfect as he hit the redhead's sweet spot dead-on, every time he pushed up again.

Their bodies were sticky with sweat and semen, but it felt so right to them to be in each other's embrace. They were so hot and needy at the moment that the world's thoughts and opinions, or their own, could go to hell. They needed the connection, the heat of the other person, and everything else didn´t matter anymore.

Reno needed his release soon again or he felt like he would explode, so he pumped his member in time with Rufus´s thrusts, increasing the pleasurable feeling. The blond also felt near his climax and sped up his pace a bit and when the hot, almost melting feeling in his groin hit the top, he grabbed the redhead's hair and dragged him into a passionate kiss. As the young Shinra released himself deep inside of Reno, he felt how the Turk tried to get his lips away, but failed. Rufus then felt how his torso got wetter once again, by the other male´s semen and the redhead sighed into the kiss.

Both pulled away and stared into each others eyes. Satisfied, comfortable and happy, even if they both didn´t want to admit it, but they belonged to each other and knew it with just this one look.

The Turk immediately slipped off of the blond´s lap and walked on staggering legs to the bathroom. Rufus raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled, amused. If he had just given him the chance, the young heir would have gladly carried his partner to the shower. Oh, well! It was probably the man´s stubbornness, he mused and started to clean himself up a bit with tissues.

* * *

After both had cleaned themselves, they lay together in one bed. It was cramped, but they didn´t care and wanted to drift into sleep with the other beside them. Well, at least Rufus wanted to sleep, but the slender man had to speak up all of a sudden.

"Rufus?"

"What...? I´m sleepy, Reno..."

"Just wanted to say thanks, yo... I never said all that shit out loud, but I always felt that way, I guess. So, thanks for listening and all..."

"Hmpf! Just don´t only come crying to me all the time or I´ll dump you...!"

The heir had replied that, but Reno knew that the blond hadn´t really meant it. He knew he could cry in front of Rufus now if everything was getting too stressful, and also knew that he would find soon peace within himself again afterwards. The redhead snuggled up to the other male and got immediately dragged into a hug, making a smile dance across his lips. Who would have thought that a Shinra of all people would turn out to be his place of peace? Heaven really wasn´t enough, because they both knew that they would never end up there in the first place. Either way under it somewhere, in hell or even above it, was the place for them to be, preferred together.


End file.
